How convenient! An entire story in one chapter!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Like the title says. I have so got to get back to writing ShizNat, I think that I might have lost my touch!


_This is an emergency broadcast from the Fujino industrial building, as all of you can see, a huge explosion was heard at the top of the building where the President office was and now the civil defense was trying their best to put out the fire…_

"…he he he… take that scum…"

It has been three years since Shizuru Fujino left her family, the family that brought her shame for 18 years.

The Fujino family was used to be the most influential families in the underground fraternity, via support from the first district; the Fujinos provided all kinds of illegal support to any kind of criminals and thugs, they also involve slave trafficking and drugs as well, but firearms remains as the Fujino family's main supply.

To escape the shady past of hers, Shizuru left home.

For the past three years, she works part time to earn her own college fees, using her free time to study. Tonight, she is in her final year when she walked home in the rain, passing by the televisions on display at the electronic store, currently reporting the news of the firearm kingpin's sudden downfall, as she reached home that night, she saw somebody lying in a pool of blood, a girl around her same age.

Shizuru dragged her inside her apartment, as acted as fast as she could to stop the bleeding, the next thing she did was to take the first-aid kit out to treat her open wounds. When Shizuru wiped the blood away with a towel, she can't help but notice that the girl had a branding of a wolf shaped insignia on her back.

Then it dawned on her.

She was one of them.

A soldier in the Fujino private army, mainly consisting of young orphans picked up from the streets, all whom were later trained to become the strongest killers in the world via brainwash and violence. The wolf insignia symbolizes that this girl belonged to the 3rd platoon, the platoon which was considered the most dangerous.

Shizuru never did let that distract her, so she went back to cleaning.

Shizuru paused one more time however, when she proceeded to clean the face of the girl.

The shock made her drop her towel.

"…Natsuki…?"

* * *

The raven haired killer woke up in Shizuru's room, completely bandaged.

She looked in the mirror on the dressing table on her left, and figured out that she lost an eye, to the gun fight yesterday.

She lost not only an eye, but also a sister figure that night.

The girl, Natsuki, stepped down from bed, the pain from the injuries yesterday caused her to jolt a little, '_at least this pain was way better than the ones she received in training', _she thought as she limped her way outside, to familiarize her surroundings.

Shizuru was busy making breakfast, frying a pancake; she was just serving the pancake into her plate with her ladle when she saw Natsuki out of the bedroom on a limp.

"Ara ara, I was just about to give you breakfast in bed Natsuki, leaving so soon?"

Natsuki jolted, and turned around on the spot as soon as she heard the ladylike tone.

"…I… was just looking around, Shizuru… I am not leaving…" Natsuki stammered out her reply, her remaining emerald eye starts to feel moisture all of a sudden, not to mention that her heart was pumping real fast and hard as well.

Shizuru, surprised that Natsuki still remembers her, her eyes began to well up as well.

"Welcome home Natsuki-chan…" the response may sound odd and unrelated, but this is the words that made sense only to the two of them at this moment.

They walked into each other slowly, and embraced each other as they kissed for their reunion.

* * *

"So Natsuki… how have you been this past decade…?"

"I… I have never felt better."

"You are lying."

"Yeah, you got me Shizuru… it really was hell these past few years."

Shizuru snuggled her naked body closer to Natsuki, sniffing at Natsuki's slender, but muscular body, and her sweet hair, immersing herself in the scent that she was deprived of for ten years.

"Natsuki…?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Would you mind telling me… what happened that night?"

Natsuki struggled to tell, but she did anyway.

"Just a couple of days ago… your father… he died, from a heart attack during his usual cherry popping sessions."

"Serves him right…" Shizuru looked away from Natsuki in hatred, she had hated her father for a very long time, she could remember that her father raped her mother when she was just a student, gagged and brought to him as 'tribute'. When she was pregnant with Shizuru, Shizuru's equally sick minded paternal grandfather forced marriage upon the two of them, and joined his son for a threesome on the wedding night.

Shizuru's mother went insane a few years after she was born, and supposedly killed herself by slicing her throat with a kodachi her husband gave her. Back then, she could distinctively hear her father saying "You can go ahead and kill yourself, as if King Yama would actually listen to a crazy woman like you!" Shizuru, who learnt the rest from her mother's secret will left before she cuts her throat, hated the family ever since.

"…and then what happened to the rest of the family?" Shizuru continued her question as soon as she snapped back to reality.

"…Chikane, she started a coup é tat with 5 of the ten platoons, I was on Chikane's side. But Mai on the other hand… was helping the main family…"

Chikane Himemiya was Shizuru's aunt of her same age, because Chikane's mother was equally a high school student when Shizuru's grandfather forced himself upon her. Being of similar backgrounds and as members of the Fujino family, the two of them got along very well. In fact, the coup was actually indirectly Shizuru's plan. Shizuru always wanted the family to just die out, but Chikane did it for her instead.

Mai Tokiha, was not related to the family, but like Natsuki, she was a trained killer in the 7th platoon. Mai was altered by the scientists under Fujino influence, and was given pyrokinesis ever since. She was Natsuki's best friend.

"…the battle was taken all the way to the head building. It was a fierce battle, almost all the platoons, the gangs, and the main family themselves, began to immerse in a killing frenzy. Yomi was enjoying it for course…" Shizuru was trying to remember someone as Natsuki went on and on, and she remembered.

Yomi Isayama, another friend of Natsuki's in the first platoon, called herself 'the oriental Kefka Palazzo' and 'the black-haired Sephiroth' for obvious reasons – she had a god complex to go with her divine swordsmanship like Sephiroth and an uncontrollable thirst of blood to go with her powerful magic like Kefka, most importantly, Yomi was a great fan of the Final Fantasy games. It remains a mystery as in how Natsuki can get along with someone like that.

"…I killed your grandfather and Mai, Yomi took off with the Fujino's top secret documents and the rest of the group (Nao, Haruka and some other guys lumped together) blew up the entire building, I lost an eye trying to get out and you patched me up and that's it."

"…That's all…?"

Natsuki gave herself a face palm "…unless you are not listening to me the whole time."

* * *

A few months later, Shizuru graduated from college, Natsuki, now wearing a trendy eye patch and living together with Shizuru, fetched her home to pack up, if they were to make it to Chikane's wedding with her personal maid, Himeko, at San Francisco.

They did make it to the wedding, and Yomi was surprisingly there too, with four adorable daughters (clones of herself she made with her authority over Fujino family's technology) named after the 4 guardians in Rockman Zero, another game Yomi was a fan of.

Nao, Haruka and the rest of Natsuki's comrades who survived the coup were there too, but were unfortunately blended into the surroundings like all the other NPCs.

And this story abruptly ended with all of them living happily ever after, with Shizuru and Natsuki getting married the week after in Japan.


End file.
